


Her escape

by autisticJuggalo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska doesn't live the simplest of lives, and when things are going wrong, she always has a place she can escape too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her escape

**Author's Note:**

> AU, humans, and Vriska didn't hurt Tavros

It was late into the night, likely the beginning of the next day, when Gamzee awoke to a knock at his door. He got up and stretched his limbs, as another knock echoed through his home. He made his way to the door and unlocked it. When he did, the door knob was turned from the other side, and the door swung open. Vriska rushed inside and closed the door loudly, the cold winter air rushing in with her. She stood only inches from Gamzee, not looking at him. He brought his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. She decided to lean her head against him as he walked her over to his couch.

After Vriska sat down, Gamzee walked out of the room and returned with his bong and all. Vriska hurriedly grabbed the bong from Gamzee's hands, wanting to get high immediately. She took in her first hit as he plopped onto the couch next to her. She sighed heavily, a smile slowly forming in her expression. She passed the bong over to Gamzee, who took his turn real quick, exhaling through his nose. They went back and forth like this for a while, maybe an hour, they weren't sure. Vriska laid across the couch, her head on Gamzee's lap and both of them facing the ceiling.

He put his hand on Vriska's forehead and asked, "So sis, you feeling all up to telling this motherfucker what went down?".

"No, I'm not Gamzee, sorry", she answered.

"Come on sis", he pleaded, bringing his head down to face her.

"Gamzee, I don't want you to get involved in my crap, okay?", she explained.

"But sis, I could help", he doubted this.

"You are helping Gamzee, this is helping me, a lot", she assured him.

And with that, he sunk back into the couch, bringing his head up. He smiled, glad to know his friendship means something more than just free drugs to her. They laid there a while, and started talking about other things. They talked about their friends, all the happy times they've had with any of them, Gamzee ranted about his miracles, and Vriska ranted about her fascination for spiders.

"Gamzee"

"Yeah sis?"

"Never change, okay?"

"What you up and mean sis?"

"I mean, you're always so laid back and fun, it's nice, to not have to think about other things"

His smile widens, and he can't manage to think of anything to say. When he finally does, he realizes Vriska had rolled onto her side, to sleep. He put an arm around her and drifted off too, his head on the back of the couch. When he woke up, the sun was out and Vriska was gone. He sat up and looked at his lap for a moment, then gets up to use the bathroom. After he clears his pipes, he goes to wash his hand and notices something in the mirror. There was Cerulean lipstick on his cheek.


End file.
